Every Girl's Dream Right?
by BuenoVampire
Summary: It's every girl's dream to be in the twilight world- or is it? Gail's friends all obsess over Twilight, but she hates it! When she finds herself in the world of vampires and werewolves, how will she cope? Rated T cuz Twilight itself is T Rated.
1. Preface

Every Girl's Dream- Right?

Preface

I looked into the eyes of the gorgeous guy in front of me.

If I had known I wouldn't have found him but for the fact I came to Forks, I guess the first few months wouldn't have been too bad.

I looked down to the crowd of people and my eyes scanned the crowd for the people I knew wouldn't be here anyway.

I plastered a smile on my face and saw the priest open his mouth to speak, when someone burst in the door of the church.

I turned around and was shocked by what I saw.


	2. Chapter 1

Every girls dream right?

Chapter 1

Gail's POV

"Omigod have you seen the New Moon trailer????"

"Duh, it's been out for, like, ever!"

"No, the newest one! It has Jane in it!"

"Omigod, seriously????"

I tried to tune out the constant babbling of my friends and their Twilight related chatter.

I was so sick of Twilight! My friends used to talk about school and random things and hot guys they saw on the street. Now they talk about Forks high school, make random Twilight references and discuss hot guys in Twilight the movie!

Yes I saw the movie because my friends dragged me to it, and I attempted to read the book, but I was so sick of Edward Cullen by chapter 3 that I just quit.

Now all my friends talk about is Twilight and it's impossibly annoying!

Darn Stephanie Meyer!

The bell went at the end of school and I grabbed my books from my locker, wanting to escape the dreary grey of the building. I saw my friend Kim on the way out, with her iPod in her ears, no doubt listening to the Twilight soundtrack.

I caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sure enough, "Supermassive Black Hole" was blasting from the earpieces.

"Hey, are you doing anything this afternoon Kim? I wanted to go see a movie" I said.

"Emmm, I was going to watch this interview with Robert Pattinson on YouTube..."

She said, trailing away at the end of her sentence.

That did it, my "best friend" would rather watch an interview with Robert flipping Pattinson than spend time with me? I started running to my house, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't take the bus today, not when I sit next to Kim on it!

I was halfway home when I realized I needed to go to the bathroom. I stopped at the little old café on the corner, a few blocks from my house. The girls and I used to come here sometimes after school, before their obsession, when we would be walking to my house because the bus wouldn't fit us all! Now they stayed indoors a lot, reading or watching anything Twilight-related. They had almost become vampires in a sense!

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Great. The red-eyed-tear-stained-cheek look. How will I explain this to my mum when she asks me what's wrong-"my friends like fictional characters more than me!"

Real mature Gail, real mature.

I began dabbing at my eyes with the cheap wrinkly toilet paper when I noticed a little drawing on the side of the mirror. It was of a little fork, how ironic. If my friends (well ex-friends now I guess) were here now they would be squealing in delight.

The little fork was drawn in blue pen, a simple yet beautiful design of a fork with flowers and vines wrapped around it.

I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to touch it, it seemed too 3D to be drawn with pen.

I reached out my index finger and touched it. That was strange. It felt like a real fork!

Suddenly, it moved! It twisted to the side, and it was 3D, like a little door handle!

It felt almost as if the room shifted, but I was probably just imagining it, i was traumatized after all, losing my friends.

I walked out of the bathroom and out of the café onto the street, only to find myself suddenly on the side of a road, the café gone, and nobody in sight.

Then one thing caught my eye, a sign standing right in front of me.

It said on it:

"Welcome to Forks, Washington"

What the hell?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't put up any author's notes before, I'm new to FanFiction and not very good at it!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! It's awesome anyone read it, let alone liked it!**

**Gail is my own character, so I own her- Mwuahahahahaha!!!!!**

**However, sadly I do not own the other characters in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn _or _Midnight Sun**

**:(**

**However, If I was Stephanie Meyer's lawyer, she might find some things slipped into her forms about handing the rights of them over to me......**

**ELM!!!!**

**(For those of you who don't know, that means Evil Laugh Moment, and I have a LOT of them)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

Chapter 2

I was feeling about 500 different emotions now. Hurt. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. Awe. Fear- No make that terror!

I stood staring at the sign for a few minutes before a car drove past and I was woken up from my trance-like state. The café was gone and I was standing on the side of a road, facing a sign welcoming me to Forks, Washington.

I started thinking rationally.

Ok- Theory 1

I was dreaming and would wake up soon.

A quick pinch on the arm and that one was out the window.

Theory 2

I was in hospital, in a coma, and I was delusional.

That one could have worked, except if I was having some freaky hospital coma dream I wouldn't feel pain right?

Which unfortunately led me to theory 3.

I really _was _in Forks, Washington.

I started to panic. What about my family? My friends? My boyfriend?

I would never again return to my home.

I stopped the tears from falling. _Be strong Gail!_ I told myself sternly, in a tone reminiscent of my mother. Here come the tears again.

I began running away from Forks, the sign, the pain. I knew I was running through trees, but I didn't know where I was. The trees began to get thicker and thicker and I was really terrified now. The sound of the branches I broke made me jump with fright.

I kept running and running, too scared to stop. I eventually stopped and sat down on the forest floor. It was all a sickly-looking green colour. Ugh. I hated green.

I was sitting down for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, when I saw something.

I rubbed my eyes, sure I was now crazy.

It was a giant russet wolf, staring at me with black eyes.

My fears from before were confirmed. I was in the Twilight world.

Crap.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, firstly i want to apologize because I haven't updated in a while**

**Secondly, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing so far :)**

**Hebe_Celia**

**Sparklepire**

**Jazzy'sGirl4ever **

**FutureCullenVampire **

**kiki-twilighter-ever **

**softballcrazy42 **

**Laila Cullen **

**And another person who simply named themselves "please" (lol!) **

**So here's a reminder of chapter 2, and this is chapter 3!!!! YAY**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**I do, however own the rights to Gail and she is currently doing my laundry for me (MWUAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**So please don't steal her if you want me to wear clean clothes ;)**

**That's all of my rambling for today**

**-CrazyCustardBuenoVampire**

_Previously in chapter 2:_

_It was a giant russet wolf, staring at me with black eyes._

_My fears from before were confirmed. I was in the Twilight world._

_Crap._

**_Chapter 3_**

The wolf looked at me in confusion and terror. I quickly began scanning my memory to remember which wolf it was.

I suddenly remembered a conversation my friends once had

_"No way, Seth is the cutest wolf!"_

_"You're wrong, it's Jared!"_

_"Hello? It's totally Jacob! His russet fur and black eyes- D-R-E-A-M-Y!"_

"Jacob?" I asked tentatively. The wolf now looked very confused. He began backing away into the trees.

"No, please!" I begged, distraught, but the wolf was gone now.

I was relieved a few seconds when a figure emerged from the trees. It was definitely Jacob Black. And he was staring at me like I had 3 heads. I wondered why. Oh yeah, I recognized him as a werewolf and he didn't even know me. That would make a person look at you strange.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Gail" I said. We were having a pretty normal conversation opening considering the circumstances.

I got right to the point.

"I'm not from here Jacob, I'm gonna say that upfront. In my world, there is a series of books called the Twilight saga and they're about Forks and how Bella Swan moves there and meets the Cullens - yes I know they're vampires - and falls in love with Edward. He saves her from another vampire and they start dating each other.

Then Edward leaves and you fall for Bella, but she only loves you like a brother. That's all I really know, I didn't read the books.

And just to be clear with you, I hate the Cullens"

He looked at me in awe. I thought he was going to phase again, and began to back away when he spoke.

"Really? I had heard of traveling to different worlds from some of the stories the elders tell us, but I never believed it was real..….." he trailed off

"Then again," he continued "I'm not exactly allowed to judge on the supernatural am I?" he joked.

I liked Jacob. No, not as in _like_ like, just like as in how you feel about a friend. Nothing more.

"So…." I said "You really believe me? You don't want to lock me up somewhere in a straight jacket?" I joked.

He grinned. I remember my friends telling me how "adorable" Jake was when he smiled.

Hold on- did I just nickname him?

Ugh, this stupid world is growing on me already!

"So…." I said "Do you know anywhere I can stay?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : I'm sorry it takes me so long to write these, but my school work is piling up at the moment, as well as my mum wanting me to "help with" (i.e do) my brothers homework. Apparently 6th class homework is more important than Junior Cert Studying.......**

**Anyway, onto the chapter for those of you still reading, and not fed up with my inconsistency**

**WAIT!! I almost forgot:**

**From:**

**Jazzy'sGirl4ever **

**"oh. she is falling for jake"**

**Apologies if I wasn't clear.**

**Gail is NOT falling for Jake. Just like Bella, she will love him like a brother or cousin. If I wanted her to be with Jake, I would have had him imprint on her.**

**He clearly didn't, so that's the end of that.**

**NOW onto the chapter (honestly, these days my author's notes are longer than the chapters.....)**

_

* * *

Previously in chapter 3:_

_"So…." I said "Do you know anywhere I can stay?"_

_

* * *

_

Jacob looked a little stunned. Probably at the prospect of a girl staying with him.

Jake interrupted my wondering.

"You could stay with Emily and Sam, they always have room for more people _and _lots of food" he said, his mouth watering a little at the idea of food. Boys, they always had to have food!

I considered Jake's idea for a minute. I did remember something about Emily being a good cook, and really friendly. I could stay with them for a while, just until I again gained my sanity.

"Sure" I said "But will they want me?"

Jacob laughed "Of course, anyway, they'll want to know all about you- everyone will!"

I was scared then, remembering I would have to be interrogated, and remember what happened with my friends. I decided to push it to the back of my mind for now.

"So how will we get to Emily's house?" I asked him.

He again laughed. "Why we run of course! Well- that is I run"

"You expect me to climb on your back and for you to run to Emily's house?"

I was shocked. Climbing on his back? It seemed a little random, but then so did this whole thing, so I agreed. Jake disappeared into the trees for 5 seconds, then was back as a large, russet wolf.

I climbed on his back and we set off for Emily's, with me still wondering how on earth to introduce yourself to your wolf friend's pack leader's girlfriend.

This will be interesting.


End file.
